piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
San Miguel
San Miguel was a large area of land on a mysterious island, named for a Spanish fort that was built there. Consisting of jungles and a river, Fort San Miguel was most notably used during the quest for the Fountain of Youth by The Spaniard's crew, who made camp within the abandoned fort. Hector Barbossa, now a privateer, and Jack Sparrow would infiltrate the camp in their attempt to steal the Chalices of Cartagena. History Discovery 's map of San Miguel.]] Not much is known of San Miguel, except it was discovered and named during the Spanish colonization of the New World. It is possible that Juan Ponce de León discovered this area as he was on the island during his search for the fabled Fountain of Youth. Within this location, a fort was built on an area surrounded by a river Palm Tree Grove. For unknown reasons, Fort San Miguel was later abandoned. The only map to San Miguel was held by Ponce de León, which he continued to hold in the captain's quarters of his ship, the Santiago.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quest for the Fountain of Youth Spanish Camp in the Spanish camp.]] San Miguel would later play a part in 1750, during the quest for the Fountain of Youth, by a Spanish expedition led by The Spaniard. Because it was the best strategic location on the island, the Spanish made a camp in the ruins of Fort San Miguel. They mainly used this area so they could examine the Chalices of Cartagena. While they stayed there, the Spanish were visited by unwanted intruders, Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow, who infiltrated the camp while trying to steal the Chalices. After successfully taking the Chalices from Spanish Officer, Jack and Barbossa tried to leave the camp by "strolling out slow and steady." Though because one of the Spanish wasn't fooled, Jack and Barbossa briefly fought with several Spanish soldiers. Although the two left the soldiers unconscious, they were caught by a dozen more soldiers. Jack and Barbossa were stripped of their weapons and other possessions before being tied to palm trees as prisoners. Palm Tree Escape 's escape at Palm Tree Grove.]] While they were tied to palm trees, Jack and Barbossa shared some rum from the hidden supply in Barbossa's wooden leg. While sharing drinks, Barbossa relayed of Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl and his ambition for revenge against the infamous pirate. Promising that he would see that Barbossa gets the chance of revenge, Jack managed to escape his bonds and climbed up the palm tree. Jack caused a distraction to the Spanish by swinging from the palm trees. As the Spanish set out to find Jack, Barbossa was freed by one of his crewmen, Theodore Groves. Jack was able to make a rain of coconuts fall on and knock out several Spanish soldiers. Managing to circle one the trees, Jack made his final move and tied some of the Spaniards in the progress. After successfully retrieving the Chalices, Jack met with Barbossa's crew before leaving towards finding the Fountain of Youth. It is unknown if San Miguel would ever be visited afterwards. Locations Fort San Miguel All that is known is that this fort was found by the Spanish and that was later abandoned. There was only one known map, which was in the possession of conquistador Ponce de León, that depicted the fort's location. The Spaniard's crew would journey to Fort San Miguel after having found the Chalices of Cartagena, where they would make camp within the ruins of the abandoned fort, nearly covered by jungle. and Jack Sparrow tied to palm trees.]] Palm Tree Grove After Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow infiltrated the Spanish camp, they were captured. The two would be stripped of their possessions before being tied to palm trees as their prisoners. While they were tied up, Jack and Barbossa discussed how they both had an enemy in Blackbeard as they shared the rum supply hidden in Barbossa's wooden leg. Jack then made a dazzling escape by swinging from palm trees and using a rain of coconuts to knock out several of the Spanish guards.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p64-65: "Reunion at Palm Tree Grove" Behind the scenes *For filming On Stranger Tides, scenes from San Miguel and the Spanish camp were filmed in the National Tropical Botanical Garden in Kauai, Hawaii. Scenes from Palm Tree Grove were filmed in the Coco Palms Hotel in Kauai.The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Fans originally suspected that "Palm Tree Grove" was the name of this location. However, because there was an abandoned fort at that location, named "Fort San Miguel", the location's name is "San Miguel". It can also be known as the name "San Miguel" can be seen on the map held by Ponce de León aboard the Santiago. *Taking a closer look at Ponce de León's map of San Miguel, there are at least three Spanish words in there: Selva ("Jungle"), Castillo ("Castle" or "Fort"), and Rio ("River"). *In real-world history, there was a Fort San Miguel at Friendly Cove in Nootka Sound, Vancouver Island. Though it is unlikely that this fort was the same. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references de:San Miguel Category:Unnamed island locations Category:Forts